


late night picnics with wine and stargazing tho

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Picnics, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7365574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tfw you cant sleep so you have a picnic with your dumb bf</p>
            </blockquote>





	late night picnics with wine and stargazing tho

**Author's Note:**

> me and jack were bein silly with some headcanons and i did this for them. im not proud of it but hey, what are you gonna do amiright (^:

John was restless. It wasn't anything new, but still frustrating all the same. He couldn't help but feel a bit guilty. After having to deal with his tossing and turning Lafayette eventually left with an agitated sigh, presumably to sleep on the couch or in one of the guest rooms. John couldn't blame him.

John turned onto his other side for the 7 billionth time, his face pressed so far into the pillow he practically disappeared. The door creaked open quietly, hallway light flooding into the room. John sat up, squinting painfully as his eyes adjusted to the sudden flood of light. Lafayette stood at the doorway, a basket in hand and with several blankets folded over his arm.

“Come with me, John.”

John was confused to say the least, and it was absolutely ridiculous that Lafayette was expecting to drag him out of bed in the middle of the night to do what - build a blanket fort or some shit? Although it wasn't like john had anything better to do, he hadn't got a lick of sleep and lying in bed by himself was starting to drive him mad. He ripped off the covers with a dramatic sigh, climbing his way out of Lafayette's ludicrously large bed to follow him. The french man lead them through the house, down the stairs, through the entrance hall and out the door. Lafayette's plans started to make a bit more sense when he dropped the basket onto the grass, grabbing one of his blankets and laying it down on the ground. John stood, arms crossed and eyebrows furrowed at the edge of the blanket, looking thoroughly unimpressed as Lafayette plopped onto the blanket and started to pull candles out of his basket.

“A picnic? Really Laf? In the middle of the goddamn night? Its freezing.” John said, his toes curling into the fleece below him.

“That is why I brought blankets John!” Lafayette shot back, reaching over to the pile of extra blankets that he had dumped down. “And besides, I brought something else, to warm us from the inside.”

He reached back into his basket to pull out a bottle of red wine, a grin stretching over his face as he held out the bottle to John. John scowled, if this schemey motherfucker thought he could win him over with alcohol then he was absolutely right. He reached out, snatching the bottle out of Lafayette's hands as he fell to his knees, rearranging himself so they sat shoulder to shoulder as Lafayette started to lite the candles he had set out.

“Did you bring glasses?”

Lafayette hummed quietly, pulling two wine glasses out of his basket and setting them down onto the ground. He grabbing the wine bottle from John so he could fill them, Laurens took the moment to grab one of the blankets and wrap it around his shoulders.

“Mary poppins.”

Lafayette didn't reply, only handed John his wine glass with a cheesy smile before pulling out a Tupperware container out of his basket. Johns brows furrowed in slight confusion as he took a sip of his wine, his eyes still fixed on the container. Lafayette pried the lid open to reveal a single, beautiful slice of chocolate cake. John almost choked on his wine at the sight.

“I did not bring any forks, so I hope my fingers will not make too terrible of a substitute.” Lafayette said with a grin as he broke off a piece of the cake, holding it out inches from John's mouth. John stared cross eyed down at it before he moved forward, lips wrapping around Lafayette's fingers as he took the cake from his digits. He couldn't help but moan at the flavor, eyes slipping closed. His fingers wrapped around Lafayette's wrist to keep his hand there so that he could lick them clean of any reminding chocolate. 

“You did that on purpose." He muttered quietly when he was done. "You just wanted me to suck on your fingers you pervert.”

Lafayette laughed, his eyes crinkling up at the corner as he leaned heavily onto John's shoulder. John averted his eyes to the ground, his head moving to rest on the marquis’s shoulder. Lafayette nudged him softly, acquiring his attention before pointing up the the sky.

“Look, there is Virgo.”

John's eyes followed Lafayette finger but all he could see were stars. He squinted a bit, trying to make out any pattern or shape he could, before giving up with a shrug. The stars were pretty but trying to make out constellations gave him a headache.

“Eh, doesn't matter. I’m a scorpio, anyway.”

Lafayette scoffed quietly, sipping his own wine silently, his eyes not leaving the wide expanse of the sky. John allowed his gaze to drift back up to the sky, enjoying the display of stars, bright and brilliant all for them. His attention shifted once Lafayette began to softly hum. It sounded familiar, like a children's song but John couldn't quite put his finger on it. Optics shifted up to Lafayette for a bit, enjoying the way he looked under the wonderful glow of the moon and the candles. The humming stopped once Lafayette noticed Johns staring, and John tried not to be too disappointed.

Lafayette leaned forward, setting his half empty wine glass to the side before laying back, his arm resting under his head as a makeshift pillow. John looked down at his own glass, sitting empty in his hand before he placed it gently into the basket. John moved to lay next to him, head resting on Lafayette's chest as their legs tangled together. His eyes fell closed but he could feel Lafayette rearranging a blanket over their bodies. He had the brief thought that he was not going to fall asleep out here, that they would wake up covered in mosquito bites in the morning and it would all be Lafayette's fault. But that thought was quickly forgotten as Lafayette's heartbeat lulled him into a shallow rest, the crickets singing them a quiet lullaby. And yeah, maybe they would wake up the next day covered in bug bites, but John was starting to feel like it would be worth it.


End file.
